mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nitara Vampirella/Mena
Storyline. Intro. The vampire witch Mena resides from Earthrealm living in the country called Transilvania the birth place of Dracula, she is a vampire and a witch because she does black magic and rituals, she lives in the forbidden cave of vampires. She had been staying in Earthrealm Transilvania waiting until the Mortal Kombat tournament to start. The next night she recieved an invitation as one vampire gave it to her and the invitation says she has been chosen to participate in the Mortal Kombat tournament, then she saw her crystal ball start glowing to let her know that something is happening, she looked into the crystal ball she sees the vampiress Nitara and her followers been taken to outworld as Vaeternus has been taken over and it is merged with outworld, it is the begining of the Deadly Alliance. She opened the portal to outworld as she run into it and then landed on her feet. As she arrived in outworld, she walks looking for the Emperor's lair to let him know she received the invitation, Kahn accepted her to be at the tournament. As there was a gathering of Kombatants, Mena saw Nitara and Kahil in the crowd, all three of them looked at each other as they realise that they are vampire. As the gathering had finished, both Nitara, Kahil and the vampire people walked away, Mena looked at them as if she wanted to talk to them, but decided to stay on Kahn's side for now. The Tournament had started. The next day in outworld the tournament had started, Shao Kahn had chosen an opponent for Mena to challenge, he chosen Nitara to face Mena in the challenge, but Mena didn't want to fight and Kahn made her do it. The challenge between Mena and Nitara had started, first Nitara went to spit out a blood ball at Mena but Mena dodged it, Mena tackled Nitara and Nitara tried to unicorn kick Mena, Mena countered it. Nitara punched Mena and kicked her and Mena fought back using black magic and force punched Nitara to the ground. Mena and Nitara kept biting each other trying to lose blood on each other as it usually happens with vampires. Mena used black magic again to knock Nitara down to the floor, as she had defeated Nitara. Kahn wanted Mena to finish her, but Mena insisted not to kill her, she let Nitara go. As the challenge ended, Mena walked around outworld looking for Nitara and Reptile approached her, Mena and him fought. Reptile kept spitting acid at Mena but she kept teleporting from the acid, Mena uppercut punched Reptile into the air and grabbed his leg and throw him to the ground. Mena grabbed Reptile by his neck and examind him to see what is he, then she dropped him to the ground and he run away. Mena carried on walking after that. Mena saw Nitara from a far distance, as she run over to Nitara, Nitara thought Mena wanted to fight as she was about to attack her. But Mena didn't want to fight, she wanted to talk. As Mena and Nitara were talking and wanting to discuss things about what to do and where to go, Kahil came along and joined them. Few moments later they became very close allies as they are vampire, they have something in common. As Nitara, Kahil and Mena were talking, Reiko aproached them. He wanted to kill Mena as she is a vampire witch, he performed his attack on Mena and then she used her magic force on him and pushed him away, then the battle had began. Category:Blog posts